Spinosaurus
(Skeleton only) (Cut) }} Spinosaurus ("spined lizard") was a theropod dinosaur that existed in what is now North Africa during the Cretaceous period. Spinosaurus is one of the largest of all known carnivorous dinosaurs. Its most distinctive feature was the huge sail-like fin on its back. This sail was made from spines that come out of the top of the backbones of all dinosaurs and all other backboned animals. The spines of Spinosaurus were tremendous, with the longest one found was over 1.7 meters (5 feet) tall. The dinosaur may have used its sail to make itself look bigger. It is also possible that the sail might have been used to show off to attract a mate. Story Creation Shortly after the acquisition of InGen by Masrani Global Corporation and after the passing of the Gene Guard Act, several unnamed InGen scientists were sent to Isla Sorna to clone several dinosaurs in secret for genetic experiments and hybrid amalgam testing. Spinosaurus was one of the few dinosaurs cloned in the Embryonics Administration lab, alongside Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and Corythosaurus.Dinosaur Protection Group Article on the Gene Guard Act. Contains leaked InGen files. Whether intentional or not (although referred to as an accident), it went through heavy genetic alterations which paved the way for more genetically enhanced dinosaurs like the Indominus rex.Masrani Backdoor Type "INDOMINUS" as password, then type "ARCHIVE" and then "02202003" As such, and being far after the Isla Nublar Incident, it was not a dinosaur on InGen's List and was not planned to be an attraction in Jurassic Park.Spinosaurus is not seen on the Jurassic Park brochure. It, along with the other new dinosaurs, were later released onto the island and every trace of their creation covered up. The body color of the Spinosaur was a mixture of dark and light gray, a yellowed underbelly, and red splotches around its face, across its back, and at the end of its tail. The sail had blue circles, possibly for attracting the opposite sex. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, it had pronated wrists. The cloned Spinosaurus had strong jaws, immense strength, a thick hide, and a more terrestrial lifestyle with a shorter sail.Comparison between the JPIII Spino and several restorations of the actual Spinosaurus. Note the size difference in the sail of both the movie Spinosaurus and scientific restorations of said creature. The skull also had several differences from the original, such as bearing two head crests instead of just one crest. Most of its snout and its teeth resembled that of Suchomimus rather than the original Spinosaurus with an estimated 76 teeth in the dinosaur's palate.In an article by Stan Winston School, Rob Ramsdell recalled that the tooth count of the Spinosaurus animatronic was 76. Only one Spinosaurus was cloned. In the wild After being cloned and experimented on for a period of 9 months in the late 90's, the unnamed InGen personnel set the dinosaur free alongside the other illegally bred dinosaurs. It was the largest carnivorous dinosaur on Isla Sorna.[https://web.archive.org/web/20010706165800/http://jp3.jurassicpark.com/macsite/chart.html Jurassic Park III Size Chart] Being created illegally and against the knowledge of InGen or Masrani higher ups, it is unknown if the Spinosaurus and the other new dinosaurs were affected by or were even bred to include the lysine deficiency that affected the original dinosaurs. There is only one individual known to have lived on the island. It took residence in the jungles of the northeast and became the apex predator of the region. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) During his time lost on Isla Sorna Eric Kirby learned that though Tyrannosaurus rex urine can scare off small dinosaurs like Compsognathus, it can also attract Spinosaurus. Amanda Kirby, Eric's mother, apparently attracted a Spinosaurus that would follow her and her group throughout the duration of the incident by shouting her missing son's name through a megaphone. Cooper, one of the mercenaries hired by the Kirby family, spotted the large dinosaur and began to fire his gun at it as his fellow mercenaries, Udesky and M.B. Nash, fled the area. The attack failed to stop the Spinosaurus and the dinosaur injured its attacker's arm. This caused Cooper's group to desperately attempt to leave the island in their plane. Cooper ran in front of the plane as it taxied down the airstrip, and tried to convince Nash to stop the plane. The Spinosaurus quickly emerged to the right of the wounded mercenary and proceeded to devour him just as the plane prepared to lift off. The airplane collided with the Spinosaur's sail just seconds after it takes the life of its first victim. The collision dealt nothing more than a minor injury to the large theropod, though the plane crashed into a tree in the surrounding jungle. The Spinosaurus soon quickly found the rest of Cooper's group inside the damaged airplane, removed the cockpit and grabbed Nash's leg with its strong jaws. Nash desperately fought against the Spinosaurus grip by grabbing Amanda Kirby's legs but despite his and Udesky's efforts, he was swiftly pulled out of the plane and killed as he tried to crawl away. The Spinosaur gave out a loud roar that shook the plane violently until it fell out of the tree and onto the ground below. With the passengers now under its feet, the Spinosaurus continued its rampage. The Spinosaur then proceeded to roll the already damaged airplane towards itself, flatten it with its foot and rammed its head into the remaining portion, searching for the humans inside. Dr. Alan Grant and his team fled from the wreckage the Spinosaurus was scavenging, hoping it would lose sight of them. The Spinosaurus was quick to follow and began to chase them throughout the jungle only to be stopped by a patch of trees that temporarily blocked it from continuing its pursuit. The Spinosaur managed to make its way around the blockage, and met up with its prey soon afterward fleeing from a male Tyrannosaurus rex. A conflict ensured as soon as the Spinosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus rex saw one another. The Tyrannosaurus was the first to strike, he clamped down on the Spinosaur's neck using his strong jaws, pinning it to the ground. Nonetheless, the Spinosaur briskly got back on its feet and broke free of the Tyrannosaurus grip, taking the chance to try and bite its opponent's flanks, with the T. rex doing the same as well. The T. rex then decided to charge head first into the Spinosaur, pushing it forward, though this left him vulnerable to its next strike. The Spinosaurus bit down on the Tyrannosaurus neck, proceeded to grab it with its arms and snapped it, killing the Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus roared triumphantly as it claimed the carcass of its recent kill. The battle allowed the human visitors to finally escape from the vicious Spinosaur, but they would encounter the giant theropod several times throughout the duration of the incident. .]] When the ''Spinosaurus consumed the mercenaries, their clothes and gear were undigested. The most notable of the objects was Paul Kirby's satellite phone that he gave to Nash that would ring inside its stomach. Eric Kirby, who had just met Alan Grant, heard this ringing of his father's satellite phone and assumed his family was in the area. Though he and Dr. Alan Grant did indeed reunite with his family on the opposite sides of the Isla Sorna Aviary observatory's large perimeter fence, they all were soon aware of the Spinosaur's presence behind them after they realized that Paul lacked his phone. As soon as the recently reunited group saw the Spinosaur it began to chase Eric and Alan, but the two reached the other side of the fence by crawling through a hole that was in it. For a brief moment, the predator seemed to have been detoured, unable to get past the fence, until the Spinosaurus smashed through the perimeter fence. With their only means of defense against the Spinosaurus penetrated, Dr. Alan Grant, the Kirby family, and his colleague Billy Brennan fled towards the Isla Sorna Field Lab. Once inside, Paul Kirby and Alan Grant barricaded the doors right before the Spinosaurus could get inside. Unlike the fence that surrounded the laboratory, the doors successfully prevented the Spinosaur from penetrating them. Uninterested, the dinosaur soon left. The group later reacquired the satellite phone from scavenging through the Spinosaur's dung that contained the remains of Nash and Cooper. The smell of the large predator's dung discouraged a Ceratosaurus from potentially attacking them. The Spinosaur made one last attempt at killing the humans before the incident ended by stalking their boat they used to escape from the Isla Sorna Aviary from its inhabitants during a thunderstorm that began at night. It swam silently, hidden beneath the deep waters of the river that were rising as the rain from the storm fell, the only indication of its presence being the native s swimming away in fear of it and the tip of its sail emerging from the water. The Spinosaurus began its attack by ramming into the back of the boat, emerged from the water, and proceeded to severely damage the boat's center console and the fuel tank, causing it to leak rapidly. The Kirby family and Alan Grant locked themselves in a large cage on the watercraft for protection from the rampage of the Spinosaurus. However, their attempt was rendered futile when the Spinosaur pulled the cage into the water, nearly drowning the people inside as it became submerged. While the Spinosaur thrashed in the water searching for them, the entrapment landed on some rocks, allowing the top portion of the enclosure to surface and giving the trapped humans the oxygen they needed, though the dinosaur quickly used this to its advantage. It put its arm in the cage and grabbed Amanda Kirby, preparing to kill her. Her husband, Paul, who swam out of the cage once it submerged, successfully distracted the predator by shouting from a half submerged crane he had just climbed. This in turn allowed the others to escape the cage. With Paul Kirby gaining its full attention, the Spinosaurus responded to his calls by giving the crane two nudges with its head, causing Paul Kirby to almost fall into the raging river below, dangling with nothing else to hold on to. Afterward, Dr. Alan Grant found the boat's flare gun in the riverbed near the entrapment and shot the Spinosaurus with it. The flare did nothing of harm to its target but once it fell into the water it ignited the petroleum that had leaked out of the boat and into the river. Afraid of the fire surrounding it, the Spinosaur fled the area as the crane collapsed around it, ending its involvement in the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001. It is unknown what has happened with this individual, but scattered InGen reports from the early 2000s indicate it was no longer a presence on Sorna. Gallery Images spinosaurus2.jpg|Spinosaurus model. Jurassic3-11.jpg|Spinosaurus roaring. SPINO WP 1024.jpg|Size comparison. Cretaceous-cruise-banner.jpg|''Spinosaurus'' behind sign Spinosaurus-placard.jpg|Spinosaur info and tail Spinosaurus-skeleton.jpg Spinosaurs1.jpg Spinosaurus.PNG Spinosaurus-1-.jpg Spinosaurus Japanese Poster.JPG|Spino is 13.3 meters long, 4.9 meters tall (6 meters tall including sail) Spinosaurus-vs-trex-spino-wins-o.gif Spinosaurus vs. T-Rex.jpg 11461SPINOSAURUS-1-.jpg Cooper with a holstered pistol on his right thigh before the Spinosaurus grabs him..jpg JP3SpinosaurusWaterFinale.jpg JP3fence.jpg|''Spinosaurus'' chasing Eric Kirby JP3SpinoRexDefeat.jpg|''Spinosaurus'' over dead Tyrannosaur Rexvsspino03.jpg Jurassic-park-1.jpg IMG 1536.JPG JP3 Size Chart.jpg|JP3 Size Chart FB IMG 1460754720042.jpg Notes and references Navigation